Baby Steps
by LovingPillow
Summary: It's hard to trust again when you gave all your trust to someone extremely close, only to be betrayed in the worst way. Go through life with Haruno Sakura as she slowly builds up her trust to Vongola's members.
1. Tainted

My sobs wouldn't stop. I couldn't tell where I was but I knew that I was most likely on the ground. My nose twitched at the stench of recent sex and blood. I could feel the sperm sloshing around in my stomach, and I realized that I was pregnant with my father's child. My mother had not trusted me when I told her why I didn't want her to leave for work; but she told me that my father was a kind person who loves me and would never dare to harm me. I don't understand why he would do such a thing, why he had to rape me and take my life away by abusing me to the point I'm carrying his child! As I slowly sat up, the bottom half of my body burst with unexplainable pain. I pushed against the cold floor with all my strength (what remained at the very least) and looked around my room. I felt myself choke for air as I noticed my father's writing over the walls. He had painted over the words he cursed at me. "What did I do to deserve this?" I croaked through my cries, thought it was probably hard to hear since I was also gasping for my breath.

The sound of the door slamming open had me staring at the door in fear. It seems my father returned. Moreover, he doesn't seem all too happy. I silently cringed as the hinges of my bedroom door tore off, revealing my mother. She was holding a knife (to be exact, a kitchen knife) with an enraged expression. "_Darling daughter,_ where is that stupid rapist of a father?" She asked with a gentle smile (though it looked like she was the devil painted in white), but I couldn't answer her. I had so many questions running through my mind, but I couldn't ask her since she had turned around to search for my father. "Don't worry dear, you'll get an abortion and we'll move to another town. He won't hurt you anymore." I heard her say before I lost conscious. It was most likely due to the amount of blood I lost. There were new and old cuts he had scarred onto my body while pounding me.

The last thing I heard was the sound of an unearthly scream, and though it was faint, I could hear the cries of a male voice. I wanted to know what had happened, but I just couldn't keep my eyes open long enough for my mother to return and tell me. I was tired, and not to mention cold (does the fact that I lay naked in nothing but fresh blood, dry blood, and my father's sperm mean anything to you?). _This could be a dream. I'll wake up to find that I was dreaming of a nightmare._


	2. Arrival

It has been officially two weeks since I moved away from my old home, and two weeks since I aborted my father's child. I lost my innocence early, and my mother apologized for not believing me in the first place. She had explained how she set up a video camera to have proof of what I told her. And when she watched it, she was enraged that my father would hurt me. In the end, she had cut off his manhood with the kitchen knife (in defense of being charged years in prison, she told the judges how she was _blinded by the thought of my baby daughter being sexually assaulted every moment I left the house for work_) and called for the cops to remove him and never let him near us. When we were in court, the judge had listed the charges that sent my father to a lifetime in prison. Sexual assault, child abuse, child pornography, drug possession, indecent exposure, prostitution, rape, and second-degree murder; it made me wonder what my father did in his past life to have a terrible life today. Even though my mother wasn't satisfied with his punishment, she complied and we were left alone.

I'm just glad that I don't have to face him ever again.

"Haruno-san?"

I looked up with a startle and flinched when my teacher reached out to shake my shoulder, but stopped when he saw my obvious discomfort. I had forgotten that I was in class. "I-I'm sorry sensei, I...I spaced out." I fidgeted in my seat as I clasped the end of my shirt with trembling fingers. I had requested that no one knew about my problems since I didn't want it to be known. "Are you alright, Haruno-san? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" My teacher asked me but I shook my head, knowing that he was just being sarcastic. When the bell rung for lunch, I stayed behind to sort out my thoughts. It was tough trying to trust people, especially after what had happened two weeks ago. I'm still trying my best to regain my trust in others, but it's just so hard. My body automatically targets everyone as strangers and I flinch from contact. I can't even look anyone in the eye without being reminded of my father's demands to look at him making a mess out of my body.

"Haruno-san."

I scrambled out of my seat when I felt a warm hand tap my shoulder. I looked up at the person who brought me out of my thoughts and blushed when I noticed two others standing beside him. I think I recognize one of the two and the person who tapped my shoulder; Hayato Gokudera and Sawada Tsunayoshi, both of them are in my class. "I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I stepped back. Gokudera had stepped forward with a growl and I felt fear inch its way into my heart again. The deep tone of his growl reminded me of my father groaning in satisfaction. "P-please t-tell the homeroom teacher that I-I will be absent for the rest of the day!" I squeaked and quickly grabbed my bag before rushing out of the room. It wasn't as if I meant to be rude and avoid them, but I just couldn't handle the reminders of my father. Sometimes, when my mother returns from work, she slams the door open (an act that reminds me of my father when he comes home drunk and unhappy). Other times, I'm reminded by the people at school; their actions remind me of what my father did to me.

"Sakura-chan, why are you home early?"

I looked up from the couch, stood up and ran to my mother's open arms. She was my only comfort, and she always knew what I wanted to say without the words coming out of my mouth. "Don't worry sweetie, I will protect you, okay?" I nodded and continued hugging my mother. I was intent on not letting go of my only comfort zone, but good things usually end, and I had to let go.


End file.
